The present invention relates to a socket construction for a plug-in type relay. Quite frequently it is desired to plug-in relays, for example, in printed circuit cards or other base elements which receive the socket for such a relay. Known sockets are comprised, for example, of a base plate and soldering vanes or terminals project from the underside thereof while the upper side is provided with plugs to receive plug pins on the relay. Thus, the socket is soldered to the card, and the relay when plugged in is mounted on top. Such sockets enable the relay to be easily inserted and replaced, without the need for making soldering connections. However, in many cases, such sockets are actually unsuitable for mounting a relay on a printed circuit board constructed as cards, as the socket requires additional height for the construction.
If one considers that PC-cards are often mounted in racks and in rather closely spaced relation it can readily be seen that this plug and socket relay assembly will not fit into the space between two cards. It is then necessary to omit one card, which leads to an increased volume of the construction and to inferior space utilization.